Data storage devices (DSDs) are often used to record data onto or to reproduce data from a storage media. Some DSDs include multiple types of storage media. For example, in the case of a solid state hybrid drive (SSHD), a solid state storage media such as a flash memory is used for storing data in addition to at least one rotating magnetic disk for storing data.
The solid state storage media of the SSHD may be used to store data when the disk is not available for storing data, such as when the disk is not spinning. However, the available capacity of the solid state media is generally limited and data that is only stored in the solid state media usually needs to be migrated to the disk at some point in the future. In addition, data may also need to be migrated from the disk to the solid state media so that, for example, the data is available for quick access when the disk is not spinning or so that the same data is stored on both the disk and the solid state media.